metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Communications Post
Eastern Communications Post was a Soviet outpost in Afghanistan. It was implied by Kazuhira Miller that this outpost was important for Soviet communications in the region and that destroying equipment there would put a hole in the Soviet base-to-base comms network. History In 1984, The Diamond Dogs subcommander Kazuhira Miller accepted the mission alongside two others as part of Diamond Dogs' goal of rebuilding their forces and exacting revenge against XOF for past events.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Kazuhira Miller: Boss. I know you haven't been back long, but I have prepared a list of missions for you. Open your iDroid. // Snake takes out his iDroid. // Kazuhira Miller: I've taken the job offers Diamond Dogs has received and made the list of those I want you to consider. Which ones you accept is your call. The objectives of the missions I've added are prisoner rescue, facility sabotage, and high-value target elimination... Probably all a walk in the park for you, but they should help you get back on your feet. I put the mission details on a cassette tape. Refer to that if you decide to accept the mission. We'll receive GMP for completing missions, and extracting soldiers and prisoners will boost our ranks. Building up Mother Base is the first step to achieving our goal. If the mean in wetwork, so be it. We're gonna have to get our hands dirty. I hope you are rested up, because we are not stopping. Not until the pain is gone. The future of Diamond Dogs is in your hands. We're counting on you, Boss. The mission had been given to them by a Western-backed Arab organization supporting the Mujahideen, although Miller implied that their hiring them was simply a convenient excuse to take out the communications base to ensure a "leg up" in intel operations against the Soviets in the future.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 4: C2W briefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, information warfare is more than just intel gathering. It also means disrupting enemy communications. Your mission is to punch a hole in the comms network between the Soviet outposts. That'll cut off their means to call in reinforcements. Technically, we were given this mission by a Western-backed Arab organization supporting the guerillas, but it'll also give us a leg up in the future. Take a look at the location of the eastern communications post on your iDroid. Head there and destroy its comms equipment. He who controls information, controls operations. Just look at Cipher. Good luck, Boss. As a result, Venom Snake infiltrated the outpost and destroyed comms equipment there in an effort to prevent reinforcements being sent between outposts. Behind the scenes In Episode 1: Phantom Limbs, if the player heads over to the Eastern Communications Post instead of heading to Da Wialo Kallai, the player can find the intel file relating to Miller's transfer, with the scene and dialogue otherwise remaining the same as if the player found the intel file at Wialo village. If the player manages to destroy the communications equipment in the Eastern Communications Outpost before starting Mission 4: C2W, Miller will give the briefing as usual, only for Ocelot to cut in and tell Miller that the equipment is already destroyed, even making sure to confirm that Snake had indeed destroyed all of the equipment, with Miller sheepishly congratulating Snake for completing the mission.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, you need to put a hole in the Soviets' reinforcement systems by putting in a hole in their base-to-base comms network. Head for the eastern communications post, and destroy its comms equipment. // Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: Hold it Miller, it's already been destroyed! // Miller: What? The comms equipment... all of it?! // Ocelot: All of it. // Miller: Uhh... well, great work, Boss. Mission complete!! It should be noted that if you do this method, you don't get a grade at the end of the mission. The method can only be accomplished if you start the mission while in free roam mode. If the player neglects to bring C4 explosives with them, Miller will call in and tell Venom Snake that he arranged for a supply drop close by. Notes and references Category:Afghanistan